This disclosure generally relates to a palm power tool and, more particularly, to a palm jig saw.
Palm power tools refer to small power tools using electrical power as a power source and being hand-held by an operator to perform a certain function. In the prior art, palm power tools usually employ two manners to trigger a switch: one is that a finger presses a switch or its accessory structure to move the switch to an “on” state, and when the finger removes, the switch automatically moves to an “off” state. The other mode involves a switch structure having a self-locking function so that the switch is triggered by pressing a button of the switch and the button will not automatically eject after the finger moves away. As such, the switch remains in the “on” state, and it will return to an “off” state when the button of the switch is pressed again. Currently, there is not a switch structure which exhibits operability and convenience and can switch on or switch off an appliance timely to achieve various benefits thereby. Furthermore, the current switch structures usually cannot provide a relatively comfortable operation experience.